


Back to the Beginning

by Aishuu



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Katniss is not the kind of person to settle in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Beginning

She stays until her youngest child is too old to be Reaped.

Katniss has long known that she and Peeta are together for want of a better option. Peeta loves her, and she finds safety with him and has come to love her children. For so long that's been enough, and she has resigned herself to her fate as The Girl on Fire. She'll be The Girl on Fire even when she becomes older than Mags, and she can accept that because she's safe with those who love her.

The day her youngest turns nineteen, something in her decompresses, and she can finally breathe again. She wakes up that night with Peeta at her side, and realizes that no one can own her anymore. She kisses her husband gently, before leaving the house with only her clothes on her back without saying goodbye. Katniss has never been good with words, and her family will understand. They may not forgive her, but they will understand that she's done being the protector. 

She boards the train without a particular destination except _anywhere but here._

**Author's Note:**

> My version of Katniss having children "because Peeta wanted them."


End file.
